


first supper

by theapplekeeper (Deunan)



Series: Writerverse [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, weird food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deunan/pseuds/theapplekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba is very far from home and comfort, and apparently, even farther still from comfort food from home. Because this? This isn’t dinner. No matter what her cute rescuer/kidnapper told her.</p>
<p>[Or: the one in which her drink looks like an Orbitz reject and she takes it only because she’s hungry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	first supper

**Author's Note:**

> Writerverse's Quick Fic prompt: This Wine is Terrible.

For all that it looked like a watermelon slushy, it was tart. Not bitter, but _tart_ , the kind that left her mouth puckering and instant-dry. The seeds floating about in defiance of gravity, cresting on bubbles that had magic’d out of nowhere, weren’t black and they weren’t hard. Marble, solid, ardent; they tasted green and soft on her tongue, smeared into a paste that lingered on her palate.

78percent protein. 17percent vegetable. 5percent fruit. It wasn’t a health drink. It was the only drink. Dinner, actually; a worker’s feast in an 18oz bottle.

Alba tipped it side-to-side and watched the bubbles and the seeds and dreaded breakfast.


End file.
